The DC High Chronicles
by LostOceanKit
Summary: High School sucks, hands down. Not many people like it. Can this group of oddballs survive this crappiest time of a teenager's life or will the chaos we all know as high school bring them down? (Sorry if the summary sucks. I hope you enjoy the story more if you decide to read it.)Any warning will be placed before the chapter. Warning for child abuse and mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have written before for other fandoms but not yet for Criminal Minds. I've decided to do a high school story with the team. Here are the ages I've got planned for everyone.**

 **Hotch - 20**  
 **Gideon - 21**  
 **Rossi - 20**  
 **Emily - 19 (She skipped school alot and was detained)**  
 **JJ - 17(Skipped a year)**  
 **Derek - 18**  
 **Penelope - 18**  
 **Spencer - 13**

 **Penelope's family and Spencer's family have known each other for years even before the two were born. And Reid's mom is normal-ish.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Busted**

Senior year. Supposedly the best year of high school. At least for any normal teenager. That's what he'd heard from all of his fellow senior classmates. Unfortunately for him, most of his fellow classmates thought he was freak. After all, it isn't often a 13 year old is a senior in high school with an above average IQ that was higher than that of most adults.

According to one of his few best friends, Penelope Garcia, it made him extra special. Spencer Reid sat patiently at his desk, hands folded together as he awaited the bell to lunch period. He had finished both his classwork as well as his homework and was eager to see the few friends that he had. As he waited, he felt a light thud against his head. His head jerked around, spotting Jennifer Jareau, both his best friend and secret crush(or not so secret crush according to Derek Morgan). She flashed him a bright smile and waved at him lightly.

Spencer felt his cheeks turn rosy pink with a warm heat. He waved back shyly. JJ pointed at the piece of paper that had hit him, indicating he should pick it up.

Spencer picked the paper up, unfolding it. _Are you joining us for lunch or bailing on us again?_

He nibbled his lip as he debated on what he was planning to do for lunch. Most days, he'd drop by the cafeteria and say hi to everyone and head off to the library. Rarely, he'd actually join his friends to eat. Spencer scribbled his response in his neat, scrawly handwriting.

 _ **I'll join you.**_

He turned, just enough to toss the note back to the beautiful blonde. She smiled as she grabbed the note. JJ quickly read his reply and looked up, giving him a thumbs up.

Spencer hummed lightly, closing his eyes. He had another 4 minutes and 37 seconds before the bell rang. He tapped his fingers lightly on the desk, mentally counting the time until he and JJ went off to meet at their spot under the stairs with Penelope and Derek. The rest of their friends usually met them at the cafeteria. Spencer sighed, jumping a bit as the bell went off. He remained seated as most of the classroom emptied. JJ walked over the the young male and smiled, waiting. Spencer stood up, draping his messenger bag over his chest as the duo walked out the door.

"So what'd you think of the lesson Ms. Anders gave?" JJ asked, looking down at the boy genius. Spencer shook his head.

"It wasn't correct." He shrugged. "I tried to tell her she had the formulas wrong." He huffed. "But she refused to listen to me because I'm ' _just a little boy who knows nothing_.', "He grumbled. JJ laughed lightly.

"She just doesn't want to be proven wrong by a 13 year old 'little' boy." She teased. Spencer's cheeks turned pink, mumbling a quiet. "I'm not a little boy."

JJ smiled, ruffling his curls. "I know, Spence. You're a brilliant young man." She replied, pausing as they rounded the corner to their spot beneath the stairway. Spencer, who had turned his attention to some other direction, collided with the tall blonde.

"JJ, wha-" He started before spotting exactly what his best friend/crush was gaping at. Beneath the stairs, seemingly entangled in one another were two of their best friends, Derek and Penelope, lips locked tightly together. Spencer's face heated up darkly. JJ giggled, covering her mouth.

Penelope, hearing the giggle, ripped herself away from a now confused Derek. She pushed Derek away, trying to recollect herself. Derek reached up, scratching his head in confusion before spotting the other blonde, laughing. His face turned deep red. "I- uh... I can explain?" He offered.

Spencer, cheeks still pink, snickered softly. "I think this explains it all on it's own." He piped in, holding up his phone. Derek and Penelope both gaped at the youngest of their group.

"Did you take a picture?" Penelope demaned. Spencer nodded. Derek shifted slightly before darting towards the boy genius, who squealed and tore off towards the lunch room. JJ laughed harder, using the wall to support herself up. Penelope ran her hand over her face as her once secret boyfriend chased their little genius. She smiled, looking at the younger blonde.

"Ready to go or are you not done yet?" She asked. JJ wiped her eyes, grinning.

"Nah, I'm finished." She responded, grabbing her bag she had dropped during her laughing fit. Penelope shook her head, unable to prevent the smile from coming to her face. "So how long have you and Derek been sneaking around?"

Penelope felt her ears heat up. "19 months." She answered, suddenly shy. JJ nodded.

"I called it!" She mused as they walked into the cafeteria. The pair of blondes, looked towards their table. Derek had his head on the table as Emily laughed and chatted about the picture with Spencer. Penelope let out a small groan, head dipping backwards. JJ looked at her with a small smile. "What?"

"We're never going to live this down..." She replied, slouching as they grabbed their lunches and found their normal seats. JJ grinned.

"Probably not." JJ mused, sitting between Spencer and Emily. Emily wore a huge grin as Penelope laid her hand on Derek's back, whispering to him. He shook his head, sitting up.

"I'm getting my lunch and abandoning you." He replied as he went up to get his lunch. JJ and Emily burst out laughing again. Spencer, who had let his attention be lost on his friends, ate his lunch in his own little peaceful world.

Penelope pouted, watching her boyfriend sit a few tables away. Emily grinned, having finally stopped laughing. "Aww, poor, Pen. Your man left you all alone with us." She joked. Penelope gave her a look. JJ let out an ' _Ohhh_!' as Emily's eyebrow arched.

"What exactly are you planning on doing, Miss Penny Pen?" She asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. Penelope wiggled her finger, a dark grin crossing the other girl's face. Emily's face fell, realizing she was going to be in trouble with her younger friend. She knew not to mess with the normally sweet and bubbly blonde. When Penelope got upset, she played dark and dirty.

"Aww damn..." She groaned, getting up as the end of lunch bell went off. Spencer jumped up, ridding his tray of the empty paper plate and other trash. Before any of the girls could respond the curly boy genius had vanished, not doubtedly to his next class that he shared with Penelope.

"Someone is an eager little bee." Penelope chirped, smiling. JJ hummed.

"Don't you guys have chem or something of that sort next?" She asked. Penelope nodded as the girls finally made it to the trash bin.

"He really enjoys lab days." She replied, eyes flickering after Emily who was in a hurry. JJ nodded, pausing at the fork in the hallway. Penelope flashed a smile. "Later, JJ!"

JJ nodded, smiling back. She waved as she started off towards her own class. "Bye, Pen!"

Penelope waved back, turning down her own hall pathway. As she started walking, she felt a pair of hands grab her waist. She jumped, turning as she perpaired to get after whoever had grabbed her. She lit up when she found her boyfriend there, grinning. "Hey, baby girl." He hummed, leaving down to give her a quick peck before letting her go. "I'll meet you outside of chem after class." He said, giving her a quick kiss again. She nodded. "Okay!" She sighed, dreamily.

"I love you, baby girl!" He called over his shoulder as he walked to his class. Penelope smiled as she quickly made her way into her chem class with Spencer. She slid into her seat beside her boy wonder. He looked at her curiously before turning to take out his notebook for the class.

As they waited for class to begin, Penelope's phone vibrated. She took out her phone, reading the text she'd recieved.

 _ **Chocolate Thunder: Love you, my Tech Goddess. See you after class is done. Can't wait**_.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So there is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds high school fic. I hope that you guys liked it. If not then I suppose it'll have to come down and I'll work on a couple of my other ideas.**

 **Anyway. Until next time. Later~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'd like to dedicate chapter 2 to Sammi050301 and Dextolan. Thank you both for being my first two reviewers.**

 **Thank you for believing in me, Sammi! And I'm glad I can give you at least one of your favorite pairings, Dextolan! I also forgot to let everyone know that this is an AU story. So it won't be completely canon.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2: Motherly Love**

Derek shifted in his seat behind Penelope and JJ. Beside him sat Spencer, who was completely immersed in his book. The dark skinned male looked down beside him. "I'm surprised you haven't already finished your homework." He mused. Spencer paused reading and gazed at the older boy.

"I already finished all of my homework." He replied, turning back to his book. Derek smiled, shaking his head. "I'm not surprised at all." He chuckled. Spencer let a small smile creep onto his face as he continued to read.

Penelope squirmed in her seat. JJ looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" She asked the other blonde. Penelope hummed.

"Dinner with the Reids tonight." She replied. Penelope looked at her nails, sitting quietly for a moment. "Mrs. Reid is an awesome person. But Mr. Reid is sort of mean.. He's always so rude to Spencer and Mrs. Reid." She mumbled. "But him and my dad work together and have known each other since they were little kids."

JJ nodded. "I haven't met Mr. Reid yet but Mrs. Reid always seems so kind." She stated, tugging lightly at her hair. Penelope smiled. "Mrs. Reid is always cooking or baking. She makes some of the _best_ baked goods ever!"

JJ grinned. "I haven't had any yet." She shrugged, thinking about the only time she had ever met Spencer's mom. Both girls turned to watch the 13 year old as he made his way off of the parked bus. Penelope waved out the window as Spencer looked up, finding his friends in the windows watching as he turned towards his home.

Outside of the bus, Spencer dragged his feet as he climbed up the steps into his home. He let out a sigh, knowing that in a few hours his father would be home. For now though, he would enjoy his peaceful time with his mother.

Inside of his house, Spencer smelled fresh baked snacks and desserts. He smiled, setting his bag beside the doorway. He walked into the kitchen where his mom moved around the kitchen, pulling items out of the oven replacing them with new items. "Hi, mom." He chirped softly, alerting his mom of his presence. Diana Reid turned quickly after shutting the oven. She flashed her only child a bright smile.

"How is my favorite little genius today?" She asked, taking a couple of fruit cake cookies off of the counter, offering them to her son. Spencer smiled happily, accepting the treat.

"I'm doing well." He replied, biting into the sweet snack. He sat in the kitchen stool, feet dangling above the ground a bit. Diana smiled.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked, cleaning up some of the mess as she awaited for the next batch of treats to finish baking. He nodded, before taking out his phone. Spencer flipped through a few things on his phone before turning it to flash a picture to his mom. Diana took the phone gently, chuckling at the picture. "I knew that girl liked him." She mused, shaking her head.

"And she denied it to you." Spencer replied, snickering as he finished his treat. Diana nodded, pushing a glass of lactose free milk. Spencer smiled, thanking his mother as he took the glass. "Yum.."

Diana laughed lightly as she turned to the oven to remove some triple chocolate cookies. "So! What would you like for dinner?" She asked.

Spencer set his glass down, pondering what he'd like to eat for dinner. "Can we have some lasanga maybe?" He asked, hopeful. Diana leaned over, kissing her son on top of her head.

"Of course we can have lasanga." She answered, knowing that it was one of Spencer's favorite dishes that she made. Spencer perked up, smiling excitedly.

"Awesome!"

He hopped off of the stool and made his way up the stairs, grabbing his bag on his way.

 _ ***An Hour or so later***_

As Spencer sat, reading one of his mother's literature books, he heard their front door slam hard. The 13 year old tensed, closing the book and setting it aside. He climbed off his bed, checking that his room was cleaned to it's normal perfection. He nibbled on his bottom lip, slowly opening his door. Spencer climbed down the steps as quickly and quietly as possible, as to not grab his father's attention. He peeked into the kitchen, watching as his father dug into one of the cabinets of their kitchen. Diana, standing by the oven, spotted her son. She shook her head quickly, giving a small gesture for him to stay where he was.

Spencer nodded and stayed outside of the kitchen. After waiting for at least a good 15 minutes, he heard his mother call. "Spencer, dinner is finished." She announced. Spencer waited a few moments before entering the kitchen and heading into the dining room. The young boy sat in his seat, gaze cast down at the table.

"Hello, father." He greeted quietly. William Reid looked up from his plate, eyes steel cold as he looked at his son. Spencer cowered in his seat.

"Spencer." He replied simply, digging into his food. "Did you make any attempt to join any sports yet?" He asked, already knowing the answer his son would no doubtedly have already.

Spencer nibbled his bottom lip. He remained quiet for a moment. "No, sir.." He mumbled, pushing aside his plate as he prepared himself for the hell he knew would come. William paused his eating for a moment. Spencer shifted uncomfortably. William remained silent as he started eating his dinner again. Spencer looked somewhat surprised as he watched his father eat.

"Eat, Spencer. You need your nutrition." He stated, as though he actually cared. Spencer picked up his fork slowly, eating his dinner.

Spencer ate slowly, dragging his meal out as much as possible. William, who had finished his food, sat patiently waiting for his son to finished. Diana looked between the males. "Dessert?" She offered. William looked at his wife for a moment.

"Sure." He replied, eyes turning back to the couple's son. Spencer swallowed his last bite nervously. He pushed aside to the plate, waiting for whatever his father had planned for him. Diana placed a plate in front of William. He gave her a smile. "Thank you, Diana. Why don't you get some for Spencer?" He stated, looking at Spencer. Spencer and Diana looked at William in surprise.

"R.. Really?" She asked curiously. William nodded. "O.. Okay.."

Spencer sat, nervous as his mom placed a pie of apple pie in front of him as well. "Why not add some whipped cream?" William asked, knowing it was Spencer's favorite thing to have with pie. Diana nodded, piling the top of her son's pie with whipped cream.

William watched as Spencer ate in silence. No body spoke as the family ate their pie. As William finished up, he stood up and walked up the staircase.

Spencer sat in his seat as his mother gathered their plates to wash. Diana quickly finished washing the plates, before turning to kiss her son on the top of the head. "Go." She whispered. "Head to your room."

Spencer nodded and scurred out of his seat and up the steps. As he walked up the steps, he paused, looking up to find his father at the top of the stairs, awaiting for him. The curly haired brunet hesitated. "What are you waiting for?" William asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Spencer bit his lip. "N.. Nothing.." He answered, quietly. William moved aside, allowing his son to the top of the steps. Spencer bit his lip, moving as quick as he could to get by his father.

Before the teen could make it far, he felt himself suddenly flying back down the steps. "Did you really think it would be okay to disobey me?" He heard his father bellow as he flew down the stairs. He gasped as he attempted to gather his breath. He let out a small whine as he felt a sudden and harsh kick. Spencer whimpered, letting out cries and yelps of pain. He wasn't sure how long the torment went on but it felt shorter than the normal times as he felt himself blacking out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So there was chapter 2. A bit of a sneak peek into Spencer's home life.**

 **Anyway... I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far, the story seems to be doing pretty well. I'm glad that there's plenty of people who are enjoying the story.**

 **For my reviewers:**

 **Guest:** _Yeaaah i love it ! Il Hope it will a Reid-centric every chapter !_ **I can't promise to make every chapter Reid Centered because I have plans for everyone.**

 **Dextolan:** _Poor Spence! You set that all up very nicely, I enjoyed the slow build of tension until William made his move. I hope Spencer's friends notice and help him out ;)_ **Definitely poor Spence! And thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I definitely have somewhat big plans ahead for everyone!**

 **MoonInLove07:** _I like your fic. Its well written and cant wait for Spencer but love morgan-garcia._ **I'm glad you like the story so far! Thank you and if I'm lucky, I'll be able to post in a steady manner. I'm hopeful lol. I love Morgan/Garcia too!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3: Deep Dark Secrets**

10:30 Am. It was 10:30 am and Spencer was late. Spencer was never late. It just wasn't in the 13 year old genius to be late. For as long as Emily had known the boy, he had _never once_ been late. Not even 5 minutes late. Something was horribly wrong.

The dark haired female turned, looking at JJ. "Jay?" She whispered. JJ looked up from her assignment.

"Yea?" She whispered back. Emily pointed to the clock. JJ looked up at the clock.

"Spencer is late." She responded, biting her lip. JJ tensed suddenly, realizing that the brunette was right. Anyone who know the kid, knew the kid was _never_ late for anything. If anything, he showed up hours before he actually needed to be there. JJ bit her lip, sighing as she turned back to her paper.

Emily frowned. "I hope-" She started before the classroom door opened. JJ and Emily's gazes both shot towards the door. At the door stood Spencer, which caused both girls to let out relieved sighs. JJ frowned, though noticing his attire. Instead of his normal button down shirt, covered with his normal vest and khaki pants, he wore a dark hoodie. The hood covered his curly head, shadowing his eyes. Spencer slid into his seat beside JJ, ignoring her looks. JJ looked at Emily, seeing the equal concern etched on her face as well.

As the three friends sat in silence, doing their work, the bell soon rang. Spencer remained seated as the rest of their class filed out of the room. Emily stood, looking at JJ questioningly. JJ gestured for her to go ahead.

Once Emily disappeared through the doorway, JJ turned to face Spencer. "Spence, what happened?"

He shook his head. JJ frowned as she heard noise by the door. Walking into the room, were Emily, Derek and Penelope. The other three all sat around JJ and Spencer. "Come on, kid." Derek said, gently. "Tell us, please?"

Spencer shook his head again. Emily reached over and plucked off his hood. The boy genius gasped, trying to cover his head quickly. JJ quickly grabbed his wrist gently. Spencer froze, eyes pinching shut as his friends gaped at his appearence.

Around his head, were bandages, covering a quarter of his face. Derek stood up and reached for his hoodie. Spencer shook his head quickly. Derek scowled, being as gentle as he could, he removed Spencer's hoodie. "No!" He pleaded. Penelope gasped loudly as she seen the bandages that wrapped around one shoulder and went across his collarbone.

"What happened?" JJ asked, horrified. Spencer shrugged his good shoulder.

"I fell down our stairs." He replied, looking away. It wasn't the complete truth, but he wasn't about to tell his friends that his father basically threw him down the steps and then proceeded to kick the ever loving daylights out of him until he blacked out and had to be taken to the hospital. He didn't want them to know that dirty little secret.

Penelope let out a small whine and proceeded to wrap her arms around her boy wonder. Derek scoffed, knowing that their friend was lying. "You are so full of shit." He stated somewhat harshly. Spencer winced at his tone.

"I.. I am not!" He argued. JJ shook her head. "I swear I... I'm not lying!" He whimpered softly, hoping that his friends would drop it. Emily frowned, catching the boy's hint in his small whine.

"Okay, we believe you." She spoke gently, taking his hoodie from Derek, who looked stunned.

"We do?" He demanded. Emily nodded, gesturing to Penelope.

"Hey, Pen, can you bring Spencer to the cafeteria?" She asked. Penelope nodded.

"Of course!" She responded, waitng until Spencer had replaced his hoodie and covered himself back up. Penelope placed her hand on his upper back and moved him out into the hallway. Derek moved over to shut the door.

"What the hell do you mean we believe him?" Derek demanded, rounding on the brunette. JJ frowned, arms crossing over her chest.

"He isn't going to tell us who beat the hell out of him." She shot back. "You and I both know it! Someone hurt him, Derek. I know it as well as you but we're going to have to tread lightly about the topic around him."

Derek sighed, running his hand over his face."I hadn't thought about that."

"And if he did tell and whoever did this found out, they could hurt him even worse." She remarked. JJ bit her lip, nodding.

"That's a good point." JJ agreed. "I think we should go to lunch before he starts getting suspicious."

"Okay." Derek nodded, opening the door before he started towards the cafeteria with JJ and Emily in tow.

 ***In the cafeteria***

Spencer looked at his food with a heavy glare. Penelope blinked, watching the other. "Erm... Spencer, what are you doing, my little boy wonder?" She asked softly.

He looked up, slightly surprised. "Oh.. um.. nothing." He shrugged. Penelope smiled, sadly. "So how bad are your injuries?" She asked, softly.

He stiffened before answering. "Um.. I have a concussion, 3 cracked ribs.. My collarbone is broke...My jaw is cracked.. My shoulder got dislocated.. That's about it aside from bruises." He answered, shifting uncomfortably. He looked up, seeing the curvy blonde's eyes full of tears.

"Oh, Spence.." She whispered, reaching over to brush her thumb over his cheek lightly. "I'm so sorry you got hurt." Spencer shook his head.

"It happens." He responded, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. Penelope shook her head.

"It shouldn't have happened." She whispered. Spencer hummed, wrinkling his nose. Penelope looked at him as he ate. "So! What are you doing after school?"

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know.." He replied. Penelope suddenly perked up, waving behind him. Spencer turned in his seat, spotting their three friends. Derek slid into the seat beside Penelope as Emily and JJ sat beside Spencer.

"Aaron and Rossi are hanging out at Rossi's place today with Jason. Do you guys want to come?" Emily asked, looking at Penelope and Spencer. Penelope perked up, excitedly.

"Is Haley and Carolyn going to be there?"

Emily grinned, knowing that Penelope loved seeing Haley and Carolyn when they visited one of their older friends' homes. "Of course."

Penelope squealed in excitement. "Then of course I'll be there!"

"Well, wherever my baby girl is heading, I'll be there" Derek replied, taking a bite from Penelope's salad. The blonde looked at him with a pout. JJ giggled, taking a bite from her own food.

"I'll be there." She answered, humming in content at her food. Spencer nibbled his lip.

"I.. I'm not sure.." He mumbled. The others looked at him. Emily smiled mischievously.

"Rossi will be there." She said in a sing-song manner. Spencer perked up.

"Really?" He whispered. Emily nodded. "Yea. In fact, we're hanging out at his place."

Spencer couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Okay.. Just for a little bit." He said, smiling happily as he munched on his lunch. The others smiled. They knew that aside from Jason Gideon, David Rossi was one of the few people that Spencer really liked and one of the few who had stuck up for the boy while they had been in school with them.

Derek grinned at the girls, all who had smiles on their faces. Penelope plucked a grape from her tray, eating it happily. At least for a short period they'd be able to get Spencer's mind off of whoever had beaten him.

 ***Later that evening after school***

"Rossi! Where's Carolyn?!" Penelope demanded as she burst through the Italian's front door, startling him. David looked at her, eyes like a deer in the headlights. Derek snickered as he came in behind his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Rossi, there's no reigning her in when she knows she's going to see Carolyn and Haley." He laughed. David smiled, shaking his head.

"Yea, yea, I know. She's in the kitchen cooking some dinner with Haley." He gestured to the kitchen to where his girlfriend and best friend's girlfriend resided for the moment. Penelope disappeared into kitchen, followed by JJ. Emily stood beside Rossi and Derek.

"So," She started. "Where's Aaron?" Emily demanded, jokingly. David chuckled. "Living room." He pointed. Emily darted into the living room, where a few seconds later a yelp could be heard followed by yelling and laughter.

David grinned as he and Derek made their way into the living room. Apon entering the room, the pair found Emily wrestling around the floor, attempting to pin her cousin to the floor. Aaron though it seemed had the upper hand as he sat on the female.

"HALEY!" Emily called, wiggling beneath Aaron. A moment later, Aaron's girlfriend, Haley walked into the room.

"What pray tell are you two doing?" She snorted in amusement.

"Aaron won't get off of me!" Emily cried. Aaron snorted.

"She flew over the couch and landed on me." He responded. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Deal with it yourself, you two. I don't have time to play around. I'm helping cook dinner." She replied, going into the kitchen. Derek laughed, shaking his head.

Haley disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving the two cousins to their game. Derek turned to David, suddenly all serious.

"Someone's been hurting the kid." He said, just loud enough for David to hear and no one else. David's head jerked to face Derek so fast Derek swore that he was going to snap his own neck.

Derek frowned, nodding. "Kid, claimed that he fell down the stairs."

"You think he was pushed down stairs?"

Derek nodded. "But like Em said, it's best not to bring it up with him. We tried getting him to talk but he wouldn't say a word on who did it."

"Who do you think did it? His parents?"

Derek shook his head. "I've only met Mrs. Reid. She's not the kind of person to do that. She couldn't even kill a fly that landed in the kitchen at her house. She had Spencer catch it and let it out outside." He chuckled.

David frowned. "Do you think it was his father?" He asked, looking around, noticing that Aaron and Emily had disappeared. Derek frowned.

"From what Penelope said, he's a scary person who would be capable of anything." He sighed. David frowned, shaking his head.

"We need to find out.." David mumbled. Derek nodded. "But how?" He asked, looking at the dark skinned male. Derek shrugged.

"Maybe go to his house and set up some hidden cameras?"

David's eyebrow arched. "How do you suggest we do that?"

"Buy some cameras, someone go to Spencer's house and set them up?" He offered.

"Easier said than done, don't you think?"

Derek sighed. "Yea.. That's true.." He mumbled. Derek leaned on the wall as the pair stood there deep in their own thoughts. As the pair let their thoughts brew, JJ poked her head into the room. "Haley says dinner is done!"

Both males looked up at her and nodded. "Okay, thanks!" Derek said, smiling. JJ returned the smile and headed back into the kitchen. He looked at the older Italian male.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to figure this out sometime later." He said, following David into the kitchen. David nodded.

"I guess we are.."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So there's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it! Next Chapter is a big one so be prepared! Have a good night/day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Here is chapter 4! It's a somewhat big plot in the story. At least for certain characters. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the big surpise in it!**

 **Remember, this is an AU story and I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! Now enjoy the chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4: Surprise!**

This could _not_ be happening. This was _not_ happening.. Her parents were going to freak out when they found out. Hell, _Derek_ was probably going to freak out. The bad part is, she didn't know if his freak out would be positive or negative. They'd never talked about this. Now they'd have no choice but to talk about it.

JJ tapped on the bathroom stall door, startling the other blonde. "Pen?"

Penelope cleared her throat."Y.. yea?"

"Are you done?" JJ asked bit her lip, sighing. JJ had been the only person she had told about the possibility and now it was a fact.

"Yes.." She whispered almost so quietly JJ didn't hear.

"And?" JJ asked eagerly. Penelope opened the door, looking at the other blonde with big teary filled eyes. JJ frowned, confused.

"Yes.." She whispered. "I'm pregnant."

 ***In the hallway***

"I didn't think it'd take so long to use the bathroom." Derek grumbled. Spencer looked at Derek, shrugging.

"Maybe it's... that time.." He responded, whispering " _That time_ ". Derek's eyebrow arched as he looked down at the kid.

"You mean her time of month?" He asked, grinning as Spencer's cheeks turned dark pink. The boy genius nodded. Derek chuckled. "I don't think it's that."

"Oh? Then what else could it be?" Spencer asked, thinking about how the only time his mother spent this long in the restroom was when she was on her womanly time of month. Derek shrugged, groaning.

"I don't know but I wish that they'd hurry up!" He huffed, raising his hand to smack the door imaptiently. As he made to hit the door, the door opened, revealing Penelope. The two looked at each other like deer in the headlights.

"Finally!" Derek said, tossing his hands into the air. "Did you get sick or something?" He asked. Penelope shook her head.

"Not exactly.." She mumbled. "But I need to talk to you."

Derek frowned, confused. Spencer's eyes went wide. He had only ever heard those words when one of his friends' boyfriends or girlfriends were about to break up with one of his friends. He really hoped that wasn't the case with Penelope and Derek. They were perfect together! He didn't know much about relationships but he knew that much. He'd never seen a couple so perfectly fitting.

Derek, figetted nervously, nodding. "O... okay." He murmured. Penelope took his hand and pulled him to their group's favorite spot under the steps. Spencer and JJ followed the pair, waiting a short enough distance where they couldn't hear but close enough to watch Derek fall like a tree a short period later. JJ and Spencer rushed over, checking their knocked out friend. Penelope, kneeling beside Derek, looked at JJ sheepishly.

"I take it you told him?" She asked, smiling faintly as Derek stirred. Penelope's cheeks turned pink, nodding. Spencer looked confused at the two blondes.

"Told him what?" He asked, looking between the girls. Derek sat up between them.

"You're pregnant?" He murmured, trying to wrap his head around what his girlfriend had told him. Spencer's eyes grew as big as they possibly could.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" The male screeched. Penelope slapped her hand over Spencer's mouth, causing the male to jump in his own skin.

"SHHH!" She hissed. Spencer nodded. Penelope took her hand off of his mouth.

"You're _pregnant_?" He whispered, looking at her with his big doe-like eyes. Penelope nodded. "H.. how?" He asked, more out of surprise than not actually knowing. Derek grinned deviously.

"Well, kid, when a girl and a guy like one another, they get intimate by-"

Spencer waved his arms wildly, covering his eyes. "I KNOW HOW SOMEONE GETS PREGNANT!" He yelped. Derek burst out laughing, causing JJ and Penelope to roll their eyes and smile.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents though.." Penelope whispered, tears filling her bright eyes. Everyone went quiet, looking at her.

"If it helps, we can be there for you." JJ offered. Spencer nodded eagerly.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind having you stay with us considering you're the momma of their first ever grandbaby." Derek said softly, wrapping his girl in his arms. Penelope gave them a weak smile.

"Thank you guys.." She said softly. The group went silent for a few moments before Penelope stood up. "I'm starving." She responded suddenly. Derek grinned.

"Let's go get you some food then, momma." He chirped happily. JJ giggled, standing up with Spencer. Spencer smiled slightly.

"Oh the positive side, you both have work so you'll have the money to take care of your baby and you're both adults." Spencer mused. Derek smiled, nodding.

"That's true. If our parents get angry, we can always find a place of our own." He stated, looking at her. Penelope smiled faintly.

"That's a good point. We have pretty good jobs." She pondered. The dark skinned male nodded. Spencer squirmed.

"We should tell my mom!" He said excitedly, knowing his mom would love to have a baby around. Penelope smiled.

"We will!"

"Okay! After school?" He asked, leaning towards Penelope, eyes full of excitement. Penelope laughed.

"Yes, yes! Sure! After school." She giggled as Derek suddenly took her bag from her. She looked at him in surprise. "Derek, what are you doing?"

He smiled. "Well, the momma of my baby shouldn't be carrying this weight." He stated, matter-of-factly. She turned pink, waving him off.

"Aww, love, you don't need to do that!" She said, not bothering to take it back. He grinned.

"I want to! I'm going to take care of you the best I can."

JJ giggled. "I hope when I'm married and pregnant, my husband is this sweet." She sighed, dreamily. Spencer looked at her with a curious look. "It's just _so_ romantic."

Spencer's cheeks heated up. "Y.. yea!" He whispered. Spencer bounced on his feet suddenly as they arrived at the cafeteria. He ran off to the line, waiting for his friends.

 ***Later after school at Spencer's house***

Spencer bouned into his front door, closely followed by his friends. JJ set her bag down by the door, followed by Penelope and Derek. Spencer disappeared into the kitchen, where his mother was residing. "Mom!" He called, unable to contain his excitement. Diana looked at her son in surprise.

"Yes, my love?" She responded, noting her son couldn't seem to hold still. She smiled faintly. "What has you so excited?"

"Penelope has news to tell you!" He chirped, happily. Diana looked towards the doorway, spotting her son's friends. Penelope waved shyly.

"Hi, Ms. Diana," She responded, someone shyly. Diana gave the blonde a smile, moving to give her a hug.

"Hello, Penny." She countered, laying her hand gently on her adopted daughter's cheek. Penelope leaned against her hand. "What news have you to share that has my normally calm little genius so excited?" She asked.

Penelope shifted, nervously, biting her lip. "I.. I just..." She paused, turning deep red. Diana looked at her in surprise.

"Penny, dear?"

"I'm pregnant!" Penelope blurted out, covering her face with both of her hands. Diana looked startled.

"Pregnant?" She gasped. Penelope nodded. "Have you told your parents?"

Penelope shook her head. "I just found out today.. Spence, just wanted to tell you as soon as possible." She said with a giggle. Diana smiled, brushing her hand through the young blonde's hair in a motherly fashion.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Why are you so happy for her?" A voice behind them asked. Everyone turned, finding William behind them at the entrance to the kitchen. Diana gave her husband a smile as Derek moved to stand beside Penelope, taking her hand. William's eyes narrowed at the action.

"Penny is going to be a mother!" Diana announced to her husband with a bright smile. William's expression turned nasty and cold.

"Pregnant?" He demanded, "By who? That useless and worthless poor _black_ boy?" He scoffed. Everyone's expxression suddenly turned to one of surprise and horror.

" _Excuse_ me?" Derek demanded, suddenly filled with rage. Penelope, wrapped her arms around Derek's arm, hiding her tear-filled eyes.

William sneered. "Why would you be so _dumb_ , you _stupid_ girl? Do you really think this _boy_ is going to stay and take care of you and this _mutt_ child?"

Derek growled, shifting Penelope into his arms. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

William laughed harshly. "I'm the man who knows how to care for his children properly." He shot back.

Derek slid a crying Penelope towards Spencer, who wrapped his arms around her waist. William hissed, snatching Spencer away from Penelope. " _Don't touch that stupid slut_!" He demanded of his son. Spencer yelped as he was grabbed. Diana stood in front of her husband.

"William! Penny is your best friend's daughter!" She responded, pulling Spencer behind her.

"I don't care who that little _whore_ is! Or who her parents are! She is a disgrace to her whole family!" He sneered. Penelope suddenly disappeared out the entrance, throwing the front door open as she ran off into Derek's car. Derek and JJ took off after the blonde.

Spencer let out a soft sad whine. "Dad! _How could you say that about my best friend_?" He whispered. The small male growled suddenly in anger. Without a second thought, he raised his hands up and shoved William as hard as he could, causing William to stumble and fall, startling the older Reid. Diana gasped, knowing that was the biggest mistake that Spencer could make. Before she could react, Spencer was sitting on his father's chest, hitting him repeatedly.

William, surprised at the brute strength of his son, shoved his arms away, shoving the boy off of him. He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed Spencer's throw in a tight vice-like grip.

"Well, it looks like someone finally grew a pair of balls." William sneered. Spencer looked at his father in complete horror. He knew he had messed up. William dropped his son into a curmpled heap, grabbing him by his hair. Diana reached out to stop him but was met with her husband's fist into her face, knocking her out cold. Spencer cried out, reaching for his unconscience mother.

"MOM!" He screamed out, struggling against William's hold. William dragged his son to the stairs, pulling the struggling teen up the steps. Spencer whimpered in pain at each stair edge dug into his back as he was forcefully yanked up them.

"Pl... please!" He begged, not knowing how bad things were about to become. William laughed cruelly.

"You're gonna learn who the man in this house is, boy." He sneered.

Spencer closed his eyes, crying as he was thrown roughly into his bedroom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So there's the dark end of this messed up chapter. You may find out more later exactly what happened if you haven't already figured it out but for now, that was chapter 4!**

 **Ciao, my lovelies! Until later!**


End file.
